


Breaking Rules Not Noses

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Noble/Peasant AU, basically a Princess Diaries AU, there's some language so head's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Seconds before faceplanting on the steps, Darcy's bodyguard serves her from certain embarrassment. It's a great moment for all involved.





	

Darcy was a queen. Literally, a fucking queen, with everything Disney told her she’d have and a lot of things Disney hadn’t. For all of the five minutes she’d been queen, it was pretty fucking sick.

And then she tripped on the stairs.

She’d been a monarch for five fucking minutes and she was about to face plant on the stairs seconds before she was supposed to be all queenly and disciplined and go hobnob with the other influential people in her kingdom. This was it, the exact moment she broke her face on the admittedly very nice steps right before she made her first real appearance as queen. Her regime and command of respect was over before it even began.

But right before she broke her nose on the fine red carpet, a strong hand grabbed her elbow. She looked up, ignoring the bright lights, and found herself staring into beautiful blue eyes. A sharp pull on her elbow and Darcy was standing upright, trying to find a suave way to thank her body guard. In the end, she nodded demurely and whispered,

“Thanks. 10/10, would be rescued by again.”

The corner of the woman’s mouth twitched, but she gave no other sign of amusement. As Darcy continued ascending the stairs, Natasha Romanov, bodyguard to the queen, did her best to quash the strange flipping feeling in her stomach. She was a bodyguard and she was not permitted to have feelings for the Queen. Bodyguards did not have feelings for or even fuck royalty, they shut their face and kept them alive.

Of course, rules are made to be broken.


End file.
